Bad Day
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: Future Fic: Nina and Cameron are married. So when he has a bad day, how does Nina cheer him up? T for mild language and content.


**I wanted to write another Nina/Cameron fic... So here it is! Also, sorry for the random Vampire Diaries quote... It was so cute and I HAD to use it! **

* * *

><p>Nina could tell he was upset the as he drove them home. He was quiet, which was <em>very <em>unusual. Cameron always talked to her; no matter what kind of mood she was in.

He didn't watch the football game that night either, which he never did, especially since his favorite team was playing. Nina never liked baseball, or any sport (unless shopping counted as a sport, in which case she was a pro). But she would cuddle up next to him, and he'd wrap an arm around her shoulders, and she would drift off into his love and warmth. And when she would wake up the next morning, she would find that he had carried her to be. She would scold him playfully, and tell him he didn't have to carry her, that he should have woken her. Then he'd smile, and lean in and kiss her.

And it would have been perfect.

But instead Cameron muttered that he needed a shower, so she decided to wait up for him. But when he finally came out, she was asleep. Nina awoke to hear him bustling around the kitchen and the rest of the night she sat up, and waited for him to come upstairs to bed. When he finally did, it was long past midnight, and they had to go to work early in the morning.

He climbed into bed next to her, but laid facing away from her. She propped herself up on her elbow, and watched him.

After a few minutes, he spoke. "You're staring again. It's creepy."

She smiled. "I'm gazing. It's _romantic_."

When he didn't answer, she decided to appeal the issue. "You don't have to be upset, Cameron."

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are. Especially after what Gary said."

_-Flashback-_

_"Gary, I'm going with Dr. Rosen," Rachel said, grabbing her purse off the table, and running after Dr. Rosen. "And I need updates whenever she moves, alright?" _

_It was busy that day. They were all working two cases, completely separate and very difficult. Dr. Rosen had suggested they split into teams: Him and Rachel, and Bill, Nina, and Cameron. And Gary was supposed to stay back at the offices to make sure everything went smoothly. _

_"She's still in the park Rachel," Gary was staying into his cell. "She's talking to someone named Daniel." Gary paused for a moment and flicked the invisible screen in front of his face. "He is her brother." Gary paused again. "Okay. I will call you back."_

_Gary threw his phone down on the table. "Nina, why are you still here? I thought Bill needed help."_

_"He did."_

_"Then why didn't you go?"_

_Nina glanced at Cameron. "I didn't want to go."_

_"But Bill said that he needed someone to go with him! Just because Dr. Rosen thinks Cameron messed up on the case and banned he to the office doesn't mean _you _had to stay behind as well."_

_Nina saw Cameron tighten his jaw. "Gary, do you want to go get a soda? Or a snack?"_

_"My mom doesn't like me eating too much sugar," Gary said distractedly, moving the screens around his head. _

_"Then drink it," Nina said, pulling a 50 dollar out of her purse and shoving it into his hand._

_"But-"_

_"Now, Gary."_

_"The machine only accepts-"_

_"Gary."_

"Gary didn't upset me, Nina!"

"It was an accident," Nina said, keeping her voice soft as she rubbed circles on his back.

Cameron sighed. "I lost us the damn suspect."

"It was an accid-"

"I screwed up, again!" He snapped at her. "I'm just a screw up."

Nina took a deep breath, keeping her emotions in check. "Cameron, baby, you're not a screw up." She chuckled. "No pun intended."

"What?"

She bit her lip to keep from grinning. "I'm pregnant."

Cameron turned, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Nina! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only found out yesterday," She said, her voice muffled by his chest. "Well, two days ago, I guess."

"We're going to be a family," he whispered. "A real family."

"Not if you crush me to death!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, releasing her. But he pulled her back against him for an intense, passionate kiss.

Slowly they both fell asleep, their arms around each other.

"A family," he whispered again, this time to himself. He brushed a stray hair out of her peaceful face. "A real family."


End file.
